ScientistXHunter: The Lost Ones
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: "Who knew that chasing my own dreams to make it so I didn't have to say 'I wish' would get me to this place of no return." Genesis and Evangeline are two friends with a clear goal in mind. "We are mad scientists, so cool! Sunofabich." (Possible future paring) (Up for adoption/Co-writer needed)
1. A Machine is Born

**Hello people, I'm starting another HXH fanfic... ^^; But no, it's not what you think! I just... I was bored last night and my mind wandered and came up with this idea and I had to write it. I know many will want me to continue but I have enough on my hands as it is and want to finish Sleepless Shadows. Plus... Reading and writing the exam phase over and over kind of gets boring after a while... Repetitive... ^^; So I'm going to warn you all now! I only plan to write 2 maybe 3 chapters of this, then I'm offering it up to people who want to adopt the story or maybe co-write it with me! XD So if this story catches your interest and you want more and are willing to adopt or help write it, I'd appreciate it tons; because otherwise, it'll likely never get done... Thanks!**

* * *

To whoever is reading this,

I wish...

They are words that everyone utters at least once in their life, words that people say because they want something to happen, but knew it never would... For them at least. Sure, I wish I had a piece of cake, or I wish for a new car, but that's not going to happen... At least right now. But others have the ability to make their dreams come true, to say 'I want' instead of 'I wish'. I wish I was one of those people...

But no, I'm some genius teenager who because of her age is stuck living in her parent's drably garage where she is stuck working on things because she can't stand to just say I wish. It's funny, though, I had to admit. Throughout history some of the most impacting and wealthiest people and companies became that way because of an invention they created in their garage. The Apple computer by Steve Jobs and Steve Wozniak, started in a garage. Hewlett-Packard was also started in a garage, as well as, of all things, Google! Michael Kittredge also developed the Yankee Candle Company, and Ruth and Elliot Handler created Mattel, which brought kids toys like barbie and hot wheels, and companies from Disney to Amazon to Patagonia all got started in garages... Ah, but I'm getting off topic, I tend to do that a lot. If you hadn't already guessed I'm a bit of a science geek, I like to mess around with tech and wires and all sorts of little gadgets to make possible inventions that might make the future a little more interesting. But enough with the introductions, you'll find out more about me as we continue. But before we start I should warn you that I'm also an avid anime lover, but that was probably already a given if you're reading this. In fact, if you're reading this, then let me congratulate you on being the one to decide the fate of me and my dear friend Gene who I consider a sister.

I cannot tell you for how long we've been gone. My parents never had time for me when I was a kid, who knows when they'll check on me. For all I know you who's reading this could be the great granddaughter of my annoying little sister Kit. She never really bothers me anymore since she's afraid I'll use her as a test subject for my experiments. Heh, but at least that kept her out of my hair. But if you are, well, we're probably already dead. Probably.

Where did we go, you may ask? To be honest we don't know. I'd say we went into another dimension, some kind of rift or imagination, a dream. Yes, we're inside a dream. How is that possible, you might ask? Well, I'll get there, let me just take this slow and explain from the start.

I guess it started one day when I'd succeeded on the animal trials for my experiment which should be a regular item in your day and age, much like how cell phones were. I call it the Dream Reader, though when it was stolen from me, the idea and plans I mean, it was renamed to Dreamscape. I am ashamed that people would take advantage of the fact I'm still a kid to get away with using my creation but not giving me any credit. But that's how history was, it's how it happens a lot, isn't it? Someone gets all the credit while the one who was the real hero gets pushed to the sidelines and forgotten. Anyways, I'd tried many things, killed many rats. It was Rabbid Junior the 75th son of Rabbid Junior the 70th that I succeeded in not killing with the wires I attached to his body. It'd taken me forever to get the right calculations, and finally, while Rabbid Junior the 75th slept, I successfully got some kind of blended color imagery and shapes on the screen he was hooked up to. After many adjustment calculations and many more rat deaths, I succeeded in creating the first ready for human trials prototype for my Dream Reader.

You probably already know what the Dream Reader, or as you'd know it, Dreamscape, does, but I'll explain it anyways. Dream Reader is a machine you can hook up to before you go to sleep. It reads your brainwaves and memories, reading your brain activity and displaying and recording your dream on a screen. You can save it on any disk or drive and view it. By the time I'd written this letter here dreams were some of the most viewed videos on the internet. Songs were created inspired by dreams, movies and books, I feel like my invention really helped people to be more creative. My only issue is I'm getting zero credit.

But I guess here is where I'll start you off, me and my dear friend Genesis, laughing, having fun, planning, dreaming... And very, very nervous for the first human trials...

* * *

"Come on Eve, we've tried it over and over, it works every time! The rats are fine, there's no pain or side effects!" A girl with long jet black hair nearly yelled, waving her hands around as she paced back and forth in front of the cages filled with almost a dozen Rabbid Juniors, white rats and brown rats, all scurrying around, pacing back and forth as a jumbling group, following her with noses high.

"Yet," came the reply from the skinny white haired girl who was busy monitoring the rat's mental states. It'd been a week, and still no side effects.

"I'm willing to take the risk Eve! Come on!"

"Gene, I don't want something to go wrong! I don't know what I'd do if... If I... If something-"

"Nothing will happen," Gene responded, flicking her hair behind her shoulders. "Forget the if. We'll be fine. Anyways, I have my sixth sense. If I sense anything wrong in the slightest-"

"Tell me immediately," Eve interrupted. Gene nodded.

"Yeah, I'll tell you. So please~ I want to see what happens!"

"You mean remember," Eve responded with a sigh, looking through the wires and gadgets and metals. She finally got the ten wires she needed and turned to her friend who was already sitting in the seat next to the screen. Eve, or her full name, Evangeline, had been putting the human trials off for a while, mostly out of fear. She didn't want anything to happen to her friend, and was fearful that something would go wrong.

However she was also just as curious as Gene, who's full name was Genesis, what would happen, would it really work? What would her dream be about?

"Yeah, remember I guess. Hey, so I'm not really as sciencey as you, so what does this do again?"

"It monitors and records your brain waves during REM sleep, which occurs in cycles of about 90-120 minutes throughout the night, and it accounts for up to 20-25% of total sleep time in adult humans, although the proportion decreases with age. Brain activity during REM sleep is largely characterized by low-amplitude mixed-frequency brain waves, quite similar to those experienced during the waking state - theta waves, alpha waves and even the high frequency beta waves more typical of high-level active concentration and thinking-"

"English please?" Gene interrupted.

"Er," Eve thought a moment. "The dreams that are most memorable and vivid happen during certain periods of your sleep and the machine records the brain waves and activity to 'see' what you see and display it on the screen so you can see it and remember it later."

"So how long will this take?"

"It should start around 70-90 minutes average after you've fallen asleep, then take another 90-110 minutes for the dream. But it should register when you hit REM and then start recording. Wake whenever you wake, it'll stop recording when you get out of REM."

"OK! Hook me up!" Eve sighed as she took the cords and hesitantly started hooking them up to her friend. "It feels weird..."

"Of course it does," Eve responded. "I'm hooking ten wires to your head that will record your brain activity."

"Only ten?"

"I have two more for your neck and two more for your arms."

"Ah, OK."

Gene sat still, eyes closed, trying to drift off as she sat there. It wasn't long before she was all hooked up. Eve sat to the side, watching her brain activity and monitoring her to make sure nothing went wrong. It wasn't long before she was yawning herself and starting to make little paper cut outs of anime characters she liked. However a small beep sounded and brought her immediate attention to the black screen. Gene had started to dream, and it had started to record.

It was a little fuzzy but the black screen started to show shapes and vague silhouettes. It was then Eve realized it was an area next to a forest, there were trees on one side and grass in front of her. The moonlight shone around them. Them, yes, Eve was in Gene's dream. They were walking on some very steep hills chatting, but no sound was heard. The pathway the two were on was very zig-zaggidy. They passed by a pond that had some glowing bugs in it and they watched and swung on swings near the water. Eve assumed there was some kind of music or melody the bugs were making as the two seemed to be humming and dancing a bit. Then, like magic, the two, after exchanging some silent words, jumped off the swings, over the pond, and onto the other side where a city was. It took them a while to walk there, but after walking into the city, there was smoke coming from it so the two went to investigate. However the smoke was for a festival that was going on. The two went around the festival and played games and had fun, meeting people, and it wasn't long before the whole city had lit up with fireworks and floating giant balloons. Eve noticed how many of the people around were hazy and silhouetted, but recognizable ones were furries or anime characters, real life friends and family, people they used to know...

However it didn't last long before one of the anime guys the two'd been travelling with went to kiss Gene, but it started to fade to black and Gene awoke with a groan, the machine letting off a beep.

"Damnit, I'm awake. Just like 30 more seconds!" Gene said, groggily sitting up and opening her eyes with a yawn. "I just asked for 30 more seconds~"

"It worked," Eve said, messing with some buttons before going over and messing with the wires attached to Gene. Gene stared at her with wide eyes.

"It did? Of course it did! Let me see!" She hopped out of the chair.

"Hey, hey, let me get the wires off you first!"

The two watched the dream again, which took well over an hour, but Gene was amazed. The two even ate popcorn.

"It's silent," Gene said.

"Yeah."

"There was noise."

"Sorry."

"We need to fix that."

"We?"

"Yeah. I'll be your test subject from now on!" Gene said happily.

"HHHUUUUUUUHHH?!" Eve said, wide eyes.

"Yeah! We need to perfect it until we can hear sound!"

"But, but that's im-"

"It's not impossible," Gene said, waving a finger. "You used your machine to record what we 'see' in our dreams. That's some kind of magic right there."

"Science."

"Same thing. Anyways, it'll just take some time! We already have it working to record dreams silently, now all we got to do is record the part where our brain picks up noise."

"Therein lies the problem," Eve responded. "No scientist has been able to figure out how the brain generates sound it doesn't hear through the ear."

"Eh, I know you'll figure it out! You have to!"

Eve sighed but smiled as the two got back to work on things. It'd be a lot of work but...

It didn't even take two years and the Dream Reader was perfected. It could read and record dreams both visually and audibly, and if you hooked up to it you could feel what the person in the dream felt. However the feeling aspect was lost then it was saved on a disk. Evangeline and Genesis took their invention and the information to a science academy to show it off, where in less than a month their machine was to be stolen and ripped off, to be renamed and trademarked under the name Dreamscape...

But Eve wasn't done, no. She was always curious, always changing. She was furious that they'd used her invention like that and stole it, without giving her any credit. And did anyone believe her? No. So she did the only thing she could. Ignore and forget.

She wouldn't make that mistake again.

Now, she had a new goal, to develop the Dream Reader to the Daydream Reader. To be able to show dreams when one was fully awake.

And that was the start to a whole new kind of journey...

* * *

 **Like the story so far? I'm planning another chapter or two here, however like I said before, I WILL NOT be writing more than that. I already have a ton of things I'm doing right now, and I can only take so much of rewriting the beginning of HXH. ^^; HOWEVER, like I said before, if you really like this story and the concept, it WILL be up for adoption, or if you want, up for a co-writer, so you can write the basics and I'd help flesh it out and plan. ^^ I'd be willing to do that. Thanks~!**


	2. When Your Imagination Leads

**Alright, Chapter 2! XD Let me say this is going to be long, I plan for it to be, if it's not I plan for a chapter 3. But that'll probably be the last chapter for this until someone adopts or helps co-write this. ^^;**

* * *

"Genesis, don't touch that!"

"Ah, sorry Eve..." Gene immediately flinched back from the square frame of the new TV they'd gotten. it was a lot better than the old one. "So are we ready?" Eve sighed, looking around.

"I guess, it's the best we'll get for now..." She watched Gene sit down. "I'm just worried..."

"Why? It'll be fine."

"But this isn't something we were able to test on the Rabbids!"

"I know. But my sixth sense isn't going off. I think we'll be fine."

"You think. Gene, this is a lot stronger than before, it really has to scan your brain activity. And unlike the Dream Reader it's not as accurate..."

"I know, I know," Gene responded, rolling her eyes as she got the wired helmet on. "You told me already. This had to focus on a different part of the brain, the part that processes imagination and sound and imagery inside the head."

"Yes, and that means you need to focus. Close your eyes." Gene did as instructed. "Alright, I'm starting it up." Eve pressed a few buttons. After a moment the black screen shifted a bit. "Alright Gene, imagine standing in a field."

"Got it," came the reply. Gene was very creative and imaginative. This'd be no problem for her. The biggest challenge for this Daydream Reader was the fact that it needed to scan the brain differently than the Dream Reader, which only really focused on the REM sleep.

Seconds later there was green. It was a bit of a blur, and things went by fast, but it was clear. Her hand, the grass, the cherry tree on the hill, the forest... It was like a dream world. Yellow flowers started to appear everywhere. "Gene..."

"It's working?"

"Yeah." Eve continued to stare at the screen before the image shifted to be her, sitting in her chair, on the hill, staring at the screen. Her eyes widened, and the her in the TV's eyes widened. Her mouth opened a bit, and suddenly the field was replaced with the garage.

"What are you doing?" Gene asked. Eve looked over at Gene, then back at the TV which was now black.

"I think... It works more than we thought..."

"Huh?" Gene walked over.

"Focus on me sitting here, think about it, but, like, add... Make the place be on fire or something."

"Oh, OK," came the reply. Gene continued to stand there, closing her eyes.

"No, with your eyes open," Eve interrupted, watching her. Gene's eyes widened.

"Wait, that works?" Eve nodded her reply. Gene grinned. "Cool!" She imagined it with her eyes open. It worked. On the screen was her and Eve, sitting in the garage, which was on fire. However the garage itself not in the TV was perfectly fine. The Eve in the TV moved just like the Eve in real life did. The two grinned at each other.

It was more than a success. After a couple months of intense daily work and hardly any sleep, the two had done it. They'd created the Daydream Reader.

"So no sharing this with anyone, OK?" Eve said to Gene. Gene nodded.

"Yup! Don't want them to steal our hard work again." The two sighed. "So what's the next step?"

"Next step?" Eve asked.

"Yeah. This can't be the end. I mean, what's next? Which big invention now?" Eve thought a while, staring at the screen. She hadn't thought of it... What was she going to do now?

She didn't know.

"I don't know. Let me think a while."

"Alright. I'll go restock us on food in the meantime," Gene replied with a grin, turning to leave with a wave. Eve sighed and ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair tenderly. What now? What more was there to do?

It wasn't until the next night she discovered it.

The two were watching some anime crack, laughing their butts off. The TV they had still functioned as a TV, it wasn't like it was only good for recording daydreams now. In fact, they had rebuilt a Dream Reader too, so they could record dreams, daydreams, and watch cable and Netflix.

"Man, it'd be so fun to mess with Death the Kid~" Gene said with a laugh.

"You're so mean!" Eve replied with a laugh.

"You know you'd want to," Gene continued, nudging her.

"Yeah yeah, but it'd still be mean~"

"Well than what would you do, if you went into an anime?"

"If I- Hmm, I think it really depends which one. But I think in general I'd try to fit in and follow the storyline and have fun, maybe get a boyfriend~"

"We all know you will go after any guy who looks cute and loli, so give it a rest, it's not happening."

"But it can~!" Eve complained, holding the TV carefully, pouting. "I can just hook myself up to the Daydream Reader and imagine Killua standing next to me, holding me~"

"But you can't feel it. It's not real. It's all just on a screen," Gene pointed out. "Anyways, I wish I could go into an anime but it's not happening anytime soon. If ever. So for now we-"

"Wait." Gene was cut off by Eve who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Wait?"

"I got it," Eve replied, facing her, grinning. She started to cackle like a mad scientist. "I am mad scientist, so cool! Sunofabich." Gene laughed so hard at Eve, who'd done the poses as well that went along with that quote from the anime Stein's Gate. "I will create a machine that'll let people walk onto someone's dream!"

Gene stopped laughing, face contorted into shock. "What."

"I will create-"

"No. What. The. Fudge Evangeline?! That's brilliant but how?!" Eve thought a moment, then shrugged.

"I got no clue."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Gene tacked Eve. "THEN WHY THE HELL GET MY HOPES UP?! THAT'S A BRILLIANT PLAN AND IF ANYONE CAN DO IT YOU CAN! So make me a goddamn magical dream portal."

Eve stared at her a moment, then grinned.

"OK~"

* * *

I'd like to say this was the end. That we'd failed. But no, if I did I wouldn't have written this letter. If we'd failed the two of us would probably be somewhere in the history books by now, with our Daydream Reader, sticking our tongues out at the so called 'brilliant' men who stole our original prototype. Maybe still working on mayhaps a way to make some kind of teleporter or machine to bring us into some kind of anime fantasy.

But no. I'm here to tell you.

WE SUCCEEDED.

* * *

"Alright, that's the last touches!"

"Damnit, it needs to work this time!"

The two girls stared at the square electrical frame for a moment before Eve went over to the cage of rats and went to pull one out.

"No, not Velveteen the 5th! She's my favorite!"

"Fine!" Eve responded, dropping the rat and pulling out another. "Alright, take this guy, we're onto the next test." Eve handed it to Gene then pulled out another and hooked it up to the new machine. After a moment imagery showed up, some kind of hologram inside the six foot tall square. It was as clear as if they were staring at the cheese themselves.

"Alright Rabbid Junior the 132th, good luck." Gene tossed him into the hologram.

Before, every test ended in failure one way or another. At first nothing would happen. The rat would go through the hologram like nothing happened. When it finally managed to do something it'd go through and come out dead, shredded, burst, something. Either way it was dead. After they finally got it to move both it and the transporter rat would die. The rat that went through the hologram would appear in the transporter rat's head, making both explode. This result stalled the experiments a while, and continued to happen. The two thought this would continue, but Gene's sixth sense said it'd work out in the end. So they continued, tried many things, until...

A squeak.

The two looked over expecting the worst but after so many failed attempts...

Rabbid Junior the 132th sat there, eating the cheese, in the hologram...

And in the room.

They'd just created a teleporter.

* * *

"Ne, Gene, you sure this'll be fine...?" Eve hesitantly secured the helmet on Gene's head, and the black haired girl nodded.

"Yes. I trust you." Eve took a deep breath.

"OK then," she said nervously. "I guess... Start."

Gene looked forward. Eve looked at the portal, watching it as the image of them in the lab, Gene lookng forward, looked back at her. Eve gulped, then walked forward.

When she opened her eyes she was met with Gene's shocked and excited face in a huge smile.

"You just... Materialized out of the wall," Gene said. Eve stared at her.

"Well shit."

"We just created a teleporter."

"We just created a teleporter."

"Can we... Go other places?" The two girls looked at each other. Gene closed her eyes, and the portal showed the outside of the garage from the street. Eve gulped and walked through. It was kind of tingly but, she was out there. She gasped, excited, then ran back into the garage. "It worked, it worked!"

"I know! I saw you!" Gene replied, ecstatic. "Through the portal!"

"Oh my fudging goodness."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two started to screech in excitement, jumping around each other.

"Holy shit." Eve said.

"What?" Gene replied.

"We need more tests."

It wasn't long before they found out that they could poke their head into the portal and be a floating head wherever they wanted to be, and that quickly lead to them tying a rope around Eve and after a while Gene pulling the rope back and pulling her back into the room. They also learned that Gene could shift her point of view, and the rope would move accordingly.

It was like magic. Some unexplored neurological phenomenon. It was amazing.

* * *

I guess you can see where I'm going with this. If you're smart you know where this is leading to. You might have already guessed it long ago. But yes, we finally got curious if we could go someplace that wasn't our world. Into a dream, into a different reality. We'd tested enough and felt confident in this. Gene had a really good imagination, and after all this activity she was even better. I was afraid her reality was being pushed to the extreme, as many times she'd jump at sounds or see things that weren't there. I was worried for her sanity. She had assured me she was fine, but... I always knew somewhere, sometime, something would go wrong.

I guess I always knew from the beginning something would go wrong. But don't take me the wrong way, something did in fact go wrong, as you can see from this letter, but it was our own fault and we were the ones who put ourselves in this situation. And by now, we probably don't regret it. I admit we were scared when we realized this is what we were going to do in the end, but... I don't think we'll ever fully regret it at all. We never really felt like we belonged anyways.

Maybe you understand now what happened, but let me explain this the rest of the way...

* * *

"Ne, Eve..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think... We can go into an anime?" The two stared at each other in thought. Eve had just gotten back from spending some time in the 'Twilight Forest' as they called it, a forest where there was a clearing of grass and a pond with rocks, and in the center was a willow tree. It was beautiful, always midnight, always a full moon. It was relaxing, peaceful, and the perfect place to experiment.

And whenever Eve wanted to come back Gene would just real her back through the portal.

"Into an anime...?" Eve replied, blinking a bit. "I guess... We can try..." Gene smiled big.

"Ah~? Really~?"

"Shut your mouth or you'll eat some flies," Eve said, watching her. She herself, though sporting a cold attitude, was excited herself, and couldn't help but smile. "Before though, we need to eat. Relax a bit. Rest up. Afterwords we can try."

"Yay~!" Gene was so excited.

The two rested up and ate a meal before starting to make plans. "Where should we go?" Eve asked.

"Hmm~ How about..."

"Please be an anime that's fun that we both like and that you can imagine." Eve thought. "And has cute boys."

"Like Kurapika~?"

"H-hey! You know all the boys there are cute!"

"Then let's go into the world of HunterXHunter. It'd be fun, don't you think?"

"I guess, yeah... But it's like two years..."

"Exactly!" Gene responded. "Two straight years of action! Fun! What do you say?"

"Fine, sure." Eve chuckled a bit at Gene's enthusiasm.

After the two finished eating they rested up, sleeping. They wanted to make sure they had everything all ready and weren't going to be distressed in any way during the exam. Yes, that's where they'd go. They'd appear in the exam site.

Gene got ready and all hooked up, sitting in front of the portal. She would set it up, since she was better at it. The two would take turns.

Yes, it wasn't always Eve inside and Gene hooked up. The two had switched occasionally, though not often, to practice, to give the other experiences.

"Alright, I'm hooked up," Eve said, making sure the rope was tightly tied to her.

"Alright. Inside the exam building, right?" Gene asked. Eve nodded. The portal shimmered a bit, then showed the scene. "Be careful Eve."

"If you sense anything wrong, just tug me back in, OK?"

"OK," Gene replied. Eve waved and walked into the portal.

There was a weird pulling sensation, and then... She was there. She was at the Hunter Exams.

Holy shit.

* * *

There were sounds all around, murmurs and grumbles from people. It was impossible to hear through the barrier, and they'd tried walkie talkies. Walkie talkies worked only in their world. When it was an imaginary place like the Twilight Forest the walkie talkies hadn't worked. So the two learned Morse Code and would use it to communicate through the portal, with pulls from the rope or, on Eve's side, with sign language or blinking. Any way to communicate.

The only problem was the rope itself. If it got cut or in the way... There'd be issues. Big issues. The two had to be careful.

Eve looked down at her hand, then back around, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She noticed most were already in the room. Gon and friends were nowhere to be seen. Would it even happen? Would it play through? Was she even here or was this just a small area that looked like the HunterXHunter world where nothing would happen?

So many questions...

The answers seemed like they'd never come...

Eve walked around a bit, exploring the small area she'd appeared in, staying away from the mass of people and trying to stay near the walls. It felt too real... Scarily real... Amazingly real. The rope followed her as she walked, until finally stopping back near where she appeared and tugging on the rope. Suddenly, she was pulled back by it and seconds later she was back on her side with Gene.

"I think... We did it."

"Yeah. You want to become a hunter?"

"HELL YEAH!"


	3. Into the World of Hunters

**Alright people, this is the last chapter I'm posting of this story. I hope you enjoy it, I made it pretty long! If you want more feel free to help co-write it, I'd be willing to continue if someone else was working on it. ^^ Thanks!**

* * *

"Ne, Eve, we have a problem..."

"Eh?" Eve glanced at the screen and flinched seeing the scene in front of her.

Hisoka. The man had been eyeing the spot Eve had come from and disappeared to, getting closer and closer, till he'd eventually come over to investigate.

"Well that answers some questions," Eve said, watching with wide eyes.

"What would that be?" Gene asked, looking at her friend.

"If people would react, and if time passed there when we weren't there. I guess my next question is whether it resets if you sop imagining it or if you pass the helmet to me..."

"Well we can test both now, ne?" Gene asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, I guess." The hologram wavered and disappeared as Gene took off the helmet and took off the wires connected to her. She handed them to Eve, who started to hook up as well before focusing on the exam site again. It took a bit longer but eventually the portal was up and running, and what they saw confirmed what they'd hoped. Hisoka was walking away from the spot, and Gon and his gang had appeared through the elevator.

"Oh, it's them!" Gene exclaimed excited.

"Y-yeah," Eve responded, watching, imagining.

"Quick, tie me up!"

"You can't just run over to them, you'll-"

"Idiot, I'm not going to do that, I'm going to ask Beans for our badges!"

"Think he'll give us them?"

"He has to. If not I'll explain the situation."

"Fine, fine," Eve responded with a sigh, tying the rope tight to her. "But be careful. We don't want to mess anything up."

"Yup!" Gene said happily, waving and hopping through the portal and running over to Beans who was leaving the main group who'd just entered. Beans looked at her in slight confusion, then eyed the rope she had that disappeared to nothing.

"Hi! My sister and I were wondering if we could get badges too?"

"Um..." Beans looked a little confused and concerned.

"We're here to take the exam! My sister's back home, only one of us can be here at a time or we can't go home," Gene replied.

"Oh." Beans thought a moment, then pulled out two badges. "What are your names? You didn't go through the preliminaries."

"Oh... Did we have to?" Gene asked him. "Because we're not from here, and it's a little hard to travel back in time..." Beans sighed.

"I guess not, since you're already here. What are your names?" He repeated.

"Oh, I'm Genesis. And my sister on the other side is Evangeline."

"Last name?"

"Huh? Uh-" Gene was cut off by a tug on the rope, and turned to look. After a moment of tugging she tugged back.

-Kurta-

-Why-

-Explain later trust me-

Gene sighed.

"Kurta. Genesis and Evangeline Kurta." Bean's eyes widened slightly, then he slowly nodded and handed the two numbers to Gene, who looked at them. 405 and 406.

This'd definitely be interesting.

* * *

Eve watched Gene mess with the numbers, the badges, then pin the one that said 406 to her chest. She tugged on the rope but Gene looked up and shook her head a moment, holding up a finger to sign wait.

-why- Eve asked through the rope. There came no response. Gene rushed over to the group, Eve mentally trailing after her.

What was she planning?

She walked over, smiling to the group, which had just started talking to Tonpa. Better make this quick or else, well, timing.

The group eyed her. "Hey, can I ask you guys a favor? My sister and I are trying an experiment, so if she asks you if you've seen me just tell her yeah, OK? Thanks!" With that Gene ran of. She didn't want to witness the horrible scream of the man Hisoka killed, so when she got out of sight she tugged on the rope, signalling she wanted back. Eve gladly pulled her back to the garage.

"What the heck Gene?! I told you to be careful!"

"I was, and what about you miss let's be Kurta? Now what?"

"I thought... Well, maybe us being Kurta would help Kurapika, you know, if he isn't the last then maybe he won't get so bent on revenge, and like-"

"You forgot one thing Eve," Gene said, getting serious. "We don't have scarlet eyes."

"I have a plan for that!" Eve replied, rushing. The hologram was wavering and disappearing so Eve had to disconnect. It was starting to hurt her head. "You see, we're from another world. To escape the massacre our parents tossed us here and in this world we grew up, and-"

"Kurapika would remember us," Gene replied, shaking her head. "Oh, I know! How about our grandparents somehow came here to this world and lived here, had a kid, who grew up in this world with no knowledge of their parents being from the HunterXHunter world, and then we would hear so called nonsense stories from our grandparents and built a machine that lead us to Kurapika, since he was the only Kurta left in that world... Or something..."

"Hm, though we can't call it the HunterXHunter world... But it sounds more plausible. We can do that." Eve nodded with a smile, handing over the wires and helmet.

"Oh yeah, this is yours," Gene said, handing Eve her 405 badge.

"Than- Eh?!" The two stared at the badges, then at each other.

"We can take things out of our dreams..."

"We can take things out of our dreams!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The two started to laugh.

"We are mad scientists, so cool!" Gene said.

"Sunofabich," Eve finished off, the two doing the poses. They burst into more fits of laughter, while Gene got back hooked up and Eve got herself tied to the rope.

"Oh yeah, what'd you say to Gon and them?"

"Oh, I told them my sister was looking for me. If they know what you're talking about then-"

"Ah, an experiment. You are a good assistant Gene." Gene sighed, then smiled.

"Good luck! My goodness, this is going to be great!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon!" Eve waved, then walked back through the portal, a big smile on her chest and the badge 405 on her chest.

* * *

Eve walked out to see the place hadn't changed much. There was a foul stench in the air, and the feeling of anxiety and fear. Hisoka must have already killed that man. Eve looked over to Gon and the group, where Tonpa was nervously walking away with a small wave. Perfect timing!

She hurried over, the rope following. Gene must be mentally following. The group eyed her.

"Hey, I'm looking for my sister, have you seen her? Long black hair, wide blue eyes..."

"Yeah, she stopped by a second ago," Kurapika responded. "She disappeared in that direction." He pointed a ways away.

"What kind of experiment are you two doing?" Gon asked in curiosity. "Is it cool?"

"Not really," Eve replied. "Name's Evangeline." She held out her hand. "And you are?"

"Gon!" Gon replied, shaking her hand happily.

"I am Kurapika," Kurapika replied after.

"Leorio," Leorio said as well, holding out his hand. Eve shook it but looked at Kurapika.

"Ne, Kurapika-san, your clothes are cool. Where'd you get them?" Kurapika, startled by the question, looked down for a second.

"What? I, I got them from my family, why?" He asked.

"Oh, our grandparent's had some like it, it reminds me of them."

"Hey, weren't you looking for your sister?" Gon asked. "Do you need help?"

"Oh, no, but thank you," Eve responded. "You see, she's-" Eve was cut off by a loud ringing and grinding sound, and she looked over to where Satotz was to emerge. Everyone else stared as well to see who it was.

"Welcome applicants, and welcome to this year's Hunter Exams!" Satotz said as soon as he was visible. "If anyone would like to leave now, please exit into the doorway right there." No one moved. "Well then, will all 406 applicants please follow me." He turned and started to jog off down the pipe. The applicants followed. Eve stayed with Gon's group.

"Hey, Angel, why are you taking the exams?" A blush came to Eve's cheeks. No one had called her that in a while.

"Eve, my friends call me Eve..."

"Oh, OK... Why are you taking the exams Eve?"

"To find some people," Eve replied. "We want to... Find our family. And make new friends..."

"Ah, he's starting to run faster," Kurapika said, interrupting the two.

"I have neglected to introduce myself," the man leading them said. "I am Satotz, your phase one examiner, please follow me to phase two."

"What about phase one?" An applicant asked.

"It has already commenced," came the reply.

"I see..." Kurapika said in thought.

"Ne, Eve, when you say 'we' you mean your sister and you, right?" Gon asked. Eve nodded.

"My sister's name is Gene."

"Jenny?" Gon asked, tilting his head as they ran.

"No, Gene. It's spelled G-E-N-E but pronounced Gen-eh. It's short for Genesis."

"Oh~ You think you'll find her?"

"Oh, no, I never lost her!" Eve replied. "She's on the other side of this rope."

"Huh?" Gon stared at the rope a bit, then tugged on it. He waved around where the rope disappeared. Soon steam was coming out of his ears and Eve laughed.

"Care to explain?" Kurapika asked.

"Oh, well, you see, Gene and I are from very far away. We had to build a machine to get here but, it's a one way trip..." Eve explained. "So we figured out that if we tied a rope around the other, as long as one of us was back at our home then they could pull us back through the gate with the rope."

"Hm, so it's like a teleportation machine," Kurapika said in thought. "And the rope connects you so you don't get stuck here..."

"Can't you get back home on your own?" Gon asked. "Even if it's a long way?"

"No," Eve responded. "It's... VERY far away." She looked at the ground. Should she say anything? There was a tug on the rope and she looked back.

-tell them ok-

-but-

-sixth sense ok-

-fine-

"It's like... Another dimension."

"HUH?! That's so cool!" Gon said excitingly.

"Gon, you shouldn't take other's words so lightly," Leorio said with a scoff. "Another dimension, we're not fools!" Eve looked at Leorio, blinking in surprise. Wasn't he the biggest idiot of the group?

"Actually I'm inclined to believe her."

"Eh? Kurapika?"

"For one look at her badge number," Kurapika said. The two looked at Eve's number. "She's after us, but we were the only ones in the elevator, and the last ones out of it. No one came behind us. Which means they were there before us but only got their badges after." Kurapika continued to list off reasons that supported the two of us being from another dimension.

Eve smiled listening to him. Unknown to what Kurapika as saying but perfectly happy watching and understanding from visual cues, Gene was smiling as well, watching her friend now sister happily jogging along with them.

* * *

It had only been ten minutes. Eve was not a jogger at all. Like hell she'd make it for four hours, not to mention adding the swamp...

She'd been answering questions about her world and the teleportation machine all that time, and she was quite tired. "Damn it, I'm not a jogger..."

"Giving up already?" Leorio asked.

"Yup," Eve replied, tugging on the rope. She was pulled back and disappeared back into her portal. She wearily looked at Gene. "Tag team?"

"Sure!" Gene replied, switching roles with Eve.

It wasn't long until Eve was sitting in the chair, watching, tired, catching her breath, while Gene hopped through the portal and followed.

The group was surprised to see Gene hop out instead of Eve.

"Hi!" She said, smiling with a small wave as she started up running.

"Hi again!" Gon said with a grin. "That's so cool!"

"Hm?"

"Going back and forth!" Gon replied. "So can only you two do it?"

"I'm sure others can as well, but we haven't tried... It might be dangerous... But I'm sure it's quite possible."

"Cool! Maybe one day you can take me to see your world?" Gon asked in amazement.

"Sure, maybe, one day," Gene replied with a smile. They continued to jog. It wasn't long until Gene had to go back to their world as well and switch with Eve. They wouldn't be able to last long normally.

Every ten or fifteen minutes the two would switch, unless both were tired and then they'd both rest and watch. Leorio called it cheating but to the two watching, they considered it surviving. Years ago they'd never had dreamed of this. They'd just have to be careful no one from their world discovered it and learned how to make it. There'd be chaos.

Before they knew it two hours had passed, and they'd been snacking on apples and bananas to keep up their energy. They didn't know how much time had passed, but they knew it was coming. They always kept their ears and eyes open for that silver mop of hair to go scooting by on his skateboard.

And then...

"HEY! Wait up, brat! You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" Leorio yelled at a kid who passed him by leisurely riding on a skateboard.

"What do you mean?" The white haired boy named Killua asked, looking back at him.

"Why are you using a skateboard?" Leorio asked. "That's cheating!"

"Why?" Killua asked back.

"WHY?! This is an endurance test!" Leorio yelled back.

"No it isn't," Gon and, Eve who was there at the time, said at the same time. Eve smiled at Gon.

"Huh? Gon, Eve, what are you saying?" Leorio asked.

"The examiner only told us to follow him," Gon explained. Eve nodded.

"If it was seriously an endurance test there'd have been more to it," she said. "And the so called 'cheaters' would be disqualified."

"There's no rules against it," Gon continued.

"Who's side are you on?" Leorio complained. Eve watched as Killua skated over to the two of them.

"Hey, how old are you?" Killua asked, though mainly to Gon.

"12!" Gon replied. Killua glanced at Eve.

"Oh, uh, 16," Eve responded. The rope pulled a bit and she looked back a second. "And my sister's 15."

"Sister...?" Killua asked, eyeing the rope.

"She's invisible," Eve said with a chuckle and a wink.

"Yeah right."

"Heh, nah, she's back home through a one way portal, the only way back is with the rope." Eve tenderly tugged on it. Killua watched her.

"Hm..." He thought a moment.

"Eh, guess I'll run too." Killua flicked his skateboard up behind him, making it do a cool flip in the air before he grabbed it.

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Gon said, amazed.

"Yeah, amazing!" Eve agreed, wide eyed.

"I'm Killua," the silverette said in an introduction.

"Gon. And this is Eve and Gene. Well, Gene is behind the portal right now, but she'll be out soon."

"Yeah, I'm already getting tired," Eve said with a pant. "It's too much running for me! How do you guys do it~? Gene~" Eve tugged on the rope. An apple flew through the portal and hit her in the head, but Gon caught it.

"Oh, an apple."

"Damnit Gene, I'm not hungry, I want to rest!"

"Why don't you just go back yourself?" Killua asked, taking a bit out of the apple. Eve watched him, upset he'd taken the apple.

"As I said before, it's one way. She has to pull me back with the rope." Eve sighed. "My legs feel like jello..." She frowned back at where the rope disappeared to, then humphed and flipped her middle finger up behind her at the portal.

Suddenly the rope was pulled back and she was pulled back through the portal.

"Hey, that was unneeded!" Gene said with a huff at Eve who came through the portal at her pulling and landed on her butt. "I was a bit busy..."

"Busy?" Eve asked, then looked and saw Gene was making a sandwich. "Oh." Gene grabbed her sandwich and after the two switched she jumped through the portal.

"Hi Killua!" Gene said, smiling and waving. "I guess now we can officially meet?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Killua said, watching in amazement. Gene happily ate her sandwich while she ran. "Gene, right?"

"Mm-hm!" Gene replied with a nod.

The running and switching continued until there was a thump, and Eve, who was out at the time, stopped and looked back with Gon. She knew he'd be fine, Leorio that is. He was laying on the ground, exhausted.

"Come on, Gon, Eve, let's get going," Killua said, wanting to get going.

"But..." Gon started.

"He'll be fine Gon," Eve said with a smile, starting off jogging again. If she paused for too long her aching legs would catch up with her.

"Damn it all, I'm going to become a hunter, whether it kills me!" Leorio yelled as he stood and started to take off. Eve watched back at them as she continued forward, watching Leorio pass her up, before looking back to see Gon having fished Leorio's briefcase up. She smiled and slowed to let them catch up. A tug from the rope brought her attention.

-Me try skateboard and fishpole-

-I try-

"Hey Killua, Gon," The two boys looked at Eve. "Gene wants to try your fishing pole and skateboard too."

"Hmm... Then one day, I want to see your world!" Gon replied.

"EH?!"

"Me too!" Killua said.

"EEEHHHH?!" Eve sighed. "Fine, fine, one day, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"We haven't tried yet. We don't know if it's possible."

"Oh..."

* * *

After lots more switching, it wasn't long until they'd reached the stairs.

"Hey, look!" Gon shouted, pointing.

"Hey, race you to the top!" Killua said with a grin.

"You're on! The loser has to buy the winner dinner!" Gon replied. "Ne, Eve, want to race?"

"Eh, I wish, but my legs..." She paused as there was a pull on the rope, dragging her back into the portal. Seconds after Gene jumped out.

"I'll race!"

"Cool. Ready..." Killua said.

"Set..." Gon continued.

"Go!" All three said together, taking off.

The three ran up the stairs fast, passing people left and right. Gene knew she wouldn't win, but it'd be fun to race anyways. Plus...

"See you at the goal, Kurapika," Gon said as the three passed the Kurta and Leorio. The two slowed down, and Gene took that chance to sneak ahead, continuing forward without slowing.

"Catch you later, old timer," Killua said after.

"I'm not old!" Leorio yelled back. "I'm a teenager, just like you guys!"

"Eh!" Gon was surprised.

"No way," Killua said as well. Gene wasn't surprised and easily got farther ahead of them, running as fast as she could up the stairs. The two noticed.

"Hey!"

"Cheater!" They ran faster after her. They soon caught up with her, as she wasn't that fast.

"I'm impressed that you guys can keep up with me," Killua said after a moment.

"Really?" Gon asked.

"Just barely, I'm going to need to rest once I get to the top..." Gene took a deep breath.

"Hm... Well I'm still impressed," Killua said. "Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow. Man… The hunter exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun." Gene made a noise.

"Remember you said that when the going gets tough." Killua scoffed at Gene's words.

"Hey, why do you want to become a hunter?" Gon asked Killua out of the blue, changing the subject.

"Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a hunter," Killua replied. "I heard the exam was really hard, so I thought it'd be fun. But this is disappointing."

"For now," Gene said. "Who knows what'll happen later. It can't be all running." She shrugged.

"True," Killua said. "So, how about you?"

"Me?" Gene asked. Killua nodded. "Same as my sister. We're looking for people."

"Who are you looking for?" Killua asked.

"Hmm..." Gene thought a moment. "Family. Our grandparents told us our family was here, and we wanted to find them. We also wanted to make some friends. I'd say we've achieved that goal so far, now we just need to make it to the end."

"Oh."

"Do you know where your family is?" Gon asked. Gene shook her head.

"No, but I'm sure we'll find someone who knows. I mean, according to Grandma their family was always hiding but we know we'll find them somehow, and with a Hunter Licence it'll be even easier!"

"Cool."

"What about you?" Killua asked Gon.

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to become a hunter?"

"Well, my dad's a hunter, so I want to become a hunter, like my dad," Gon replied with a smile.

"What kind of hunter is he?" Killua asked.

"I don't know," was the response.

"That's kind of weird," Killua replied.

"Really?" Gon asked.

"I don't think it is," Gene said. "Eve and I don't know about our family, I mean we're only related to them through our grandparents, but we still came here looking for them."

"But that's different. Gon wants to be like his dad, but he doesn't know anything about him?" Killua continued. "You just want to learn your heritage."

"I guess..."

"Well, I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures," Gon said, scratching the back of his head.

"Who's Mito-san?" Killua asked.

"Aunt Mito," Gon replied. "When he was 12, my dad took the hunter exam. He passed and became a hunter then left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a hunter over being with me."

"That's very noble of you," Gene said with a smile.

"Hey, look! It's the end!" Gon said, looking up excitingly.

"Ah, yes!" Gene exclaimed. The three picked up their pace. It hurt Gene, and she was tired, but...

"GOAL!"

"Who won?" Killua asked.

"I win!" Gon said happily.

"What are you talking about? I was faster…" Killua interrupted.

"Actually I know you two tied, but I'm not sure about myself..." Gene said. "But I think it was a three way tie.

"What, seriously? No way..." Gon turned to Satotz. "Hey, who was faster?"

"I believe that you three crossed the finish line simultaneously," Satotz replied.

"Oh…" Gon thought a moment. "Then!" He pointed at Killua. "You buy for me, I buy for Gene, and Gene buys for you!"

"What? What's the point of that?!" Killua yelled.

"I don't have money," Gene said, collapsing to the ground. "But I can bring you something from my world..."

"Deal!" Killua said with a grin.

"Aw..." Gon seemed disappointed. Gene flinched as the rope was tugged.

-what about me-

"Eve can bring you something Gon."

"Hey, but then I-" Killua was interrupted.

"We can figure this out later, ne?" Gene asked. Gon nodded, then turned back to Satotz.

"Satotz-san, is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?" Gon asked him.

"No, we still have quite a way to go." Satotz replied.

"Oh..."


End file.
